


danganronpa fics galore

by mius_imagination



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Smut, THIS MIGHT SEEM ALL NSFW BUT ITS NOT IMNSGHFJHGHJDHUJGTH, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mius_imagination/pseuds/mius_imagination
Summary: danganronpa fics pulled straight from my tumblr SSHDFSHDBF its mius-imagination <33
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Reader, Harukawa Maki/Reader, Ikusaba Mukuro/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. kokichi w/ a male s/o doing it in public

request: Sub Kokichi with a male reader doing the do in public because Kokichi keeps teasing him so he has to punish him with some degradation maybe anyway thank you (you don't have to do this)

okay so i’ve been struggling with how to write this for a little while now, i’m sorry this took so long absjfhjds

“you’re just in the mood to be bad, aren’t you?” you sneered, your hand coming up to tug on kokichi’s hair, just the way he liked it. your boyfriend said nothing in response, only panting with a shit-eating grin on his face. of course he liked it. he got off on this. kokichi _liked_ to piss you off, _liked_ the punishments you gave him.

and of course, who were you to deny him?

you jerked your hips forward, sighing at the relief the pleasure gave you. “you like this, huh? you like me having to fuck you in a bathroom stall because you can’t hold yourself back?” kokichi was still quiet, and with a rock of your hips, you got him to speak.

“w-well y-yeah, dumba- ah!” he cut himself off with a moan as you slammed your hips forward. “keep talking like that, you’ll see what happens.”

needless to say, neither of you made it back to gonta’s birthday party.

im sorry but it was gontas bday a few days ago and i thought “this is such a kokichi thing to do” so i hope u enjoyed ahsjajsjs <33


	2. nagito getting pegged

request: If it's not too much, can I request Nagito getting pegged? 😳

yes yes yes!! tbh i’ve never written a pegging fic before so i hope you do your request justice ahsjkajdks im sorry this took so long

nsfw under the cut!

“are you sure you’re ready for this, babe?” you asked, concern plastered on your features. your boyfriend nodded, looking over to the things in your hand. a dildo, a collar, and a bottle of lube.

you hesitantly sat down on the bed next to nagito’s naked body, your hand rubbing his back. you started to drift lower and lower, not missing the way his back arched slightly into your touch. you grinned, starting to rub your fingers in a circular motion, making him whine.

“is there something a matter?” you asked, your grin turning into a cheesy little smirk as he shakily shook his head no. deciding to have a little more fun, you moved down to his upper thigh, right below where he wanted you.

nagito had started to pant by now, wiggling his hips a little to get your attention. you chuckled, “it’s not my fault your thighs are so cute,” pressing a little kiss to one, you got out the lube and poured it all over your hands, some hitting nagito’s ass.

he let out a little moan, the sound breathy and high-pitched. with utmost caution, you started to work the lube into his cheeks, sliding a finger into his hole. nagito choked, breathing heavily. 

you started to stretch him out, adding another finger when you decided he was ready. by now, a thin sheen of sweat was covering his body, his breaths coming out hot and heavy.

“a-ah!” nagito choked as your finger hit a specific place. ahhh, so you had hit the prostate.

feeling around, you continued to try to aim for that spot, drawing out more moans and cries from your boyfriend. you could feel his hips grinding against the bed, eager to get off as quickly as possible. good.

“c-coming!” he damn near squealed, releasing all over the bed. nagito struggled to catch his breath as you pulled your fingers out from his asshole, shifting from his previous face down position to face you.

pressing a kiss to his forehead, you spoke. “do you wanna continue, or are you too tired for tonight?” your boyfriend shook his head no, grabbing your hand and pressing it to his sweaty chest, right by his heart. and his nipple.

“okay. but tell me if it gets too much, yeah?” spreading his legs, you plopped yourself in the middle of the bed and started to slide the strap-on up your legs.

“you doing okay?” you asked as you grabbed nagito’s legs and hoisted them over your shoulders, “you’re not sore, are you?” a contented sigh in response. he was probably trying to form a sentence about hope again, how cute.

“ready? i’m putting it in.” you couldn’t help but chuckle at your wording as you lined the dildo up to his entrance and started to slide in, going slowly to not hurt him. nagito let out a string of breathy moans, hands starting to grab for the sheets.

your core burned with arousal as you thrusted up into him, watching him with hawk like eyes as to not miss a movement. you wouldn’t wanna miss any of his faces, now would you?

nagito whined, a signal for you to go faster. you obliged, getting rougher as you grabbed his hips to use as an anchor. your boyfriend was eating this up, his eyes rolling back as he let you pleasure him.

soon enough, he was coming undone again, your name like a chant on his lips as he came all over his stomach. and you.

you slowly pulled out, trying not to overstimulate your boyfriend as you went to go grab a washcloth.

walking back into the bedroom, you noticed how he was already sleeping soundly, his quiet snores echoing throughout the room.

giggling quietly, you got into bed with him, quickly cleaning of all his release before it could dry. your core ached and you were sure you were dripping, but oh well.

there was always later, right?


	3. mukuro teaching her s/o how to use weapons

request: survivor mukuro au where the two of you leave the rest of the survivors, she teaches you how to use weapons or smth idk kshsnsb

“no, not like that,” mukuro instructs, her hand on top of yours as she helps you figure things out. you groan internally, but go along with her anyway, allowing her to adjust your hands. 

“you have to build the gun like this, if you put-”

“mukuroooo!” you whine, interrupting her. “can we just put this off for now? it’s late. please?” you throw her the puppy eyes, watching as her resolve melts. “we can cuddle, too.” 

you wouldn’t’ve pegged mukuro to be a big cuddler, but the way she packed up the gun parts so quickly proved otherwise. 

opening your arms, you welcomed mukuro into an embrace, snuggling into her.

“goodnight, mukuro.” she hummed in response, “goodnight, y/n.” 

anbshjhajs i lit rally hate this but its okay!!!! i hope you enjoyed <3


	4. rantaro finding his dead s/o after an argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pls dont bully me for the weird quotation marks im on a chromebook 

request: craving the angst to maybe rantaro and the reader get into a mini argument and they just leave because they're way to overstimulated, and when he goes to find them, they're dead.

you can totally ignore this if it is too much, i get it!!

omg this idea is so good

¨rantaro, nobody´s going to die. you´re just overreacting!¨ you argued, your fists balling at your sides. your boyfriend let out an exasperated sigh, ¨you don´t know that. monokuma could go after one of use. please, just don´t go out.¨

he reached for your arm, but you jerked it out of his grasp, stepping back. ¨we´re going to get out of this. i´m not gonna spend our time here in fear.¨ eyes softening, you stared at him.

¨ït´ll be okay. i´m not even see people, i´m just gonna go explore.¨ before rantaro could grab your hand again, you exited your ¨dorm¨, the door slamming behind you.

you heard rantaro yell behind you, but you ignored it, setting yourself into a quick jog as you explored the school.

little did you know, though, you were being followed.

¨agh, shit!” someone whisper shouted behind you. turning around, you made eye contact with-

¨tsumugi? what´re you doing here?¨ noticing the baseball bat in her hands, you took a step back, raising your hands.

¨i´m sorry,¨ she whispered, before she swung the metal bat and all went black.

rantaro must´ve found you an hour after the crime. your body was cold by then, your fingers freezing as he held onto them.

you were dead.

you were dead, and it was all his fault.

SHTDIFUHGHJK THIS IS SO BAD GN IM SO SORRY BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED ANYWAY <33


	5. byakuya body swap au (smuytshdjf)

HEY HEY HEY OKAY OKAY SO: i decided to start a small lil series of bodyswap aus!! i’ll probs be doing one of characters from every game, and they will probably all contain smut, so pls beware!! also i did afab reader bc. yeah. i hope u all enjoy my byakuya bodyswap au thingy sbdjfhgj

Summary: Monokuma’s introduced a new motive for the killing game: body swapping

Two unlucky individuals will get body swapped, and whoever kills first gets to switch back into their body. Not if you get killed/kill yourself, though! If you die in someone else's body, you´re dead for good.

  
  


Your hand came over your mouth, muffling your scream as you regarded what was in front of you. The mirror, as clean as ever- wait, was this even your room? No, it couldn´t be- showcased someone else. Instead of your regular body- regular? What does regular even  _ consist  _ of?- there was someone else´s.

Byakuya Togami´s, to be exact. You sat back down, laying your head in your hands. Out of everyone, it had to be him? It couldn't have been one of the girls, or even Makoto? At least Makoto would´ve been nice about it. 

_ But nooo,  _ you mocked in your- could you even call it yours?- head, throwing your hands up in a ridiculous manner. It looked hilarious on Byakuya´s though, and you couldn't help but stifle a laugh. The sight of his normally sour face curled up into a smile was odd, but sort of pleasant. 

This week couldn´t be  _ that  _ bad, could it?

Oh, but it could. Byakuya groaned, staring at himself- herself? Who knows- in the mirror. This was bullshit. There was no way people could switch bodies, it was all a stupid joke.

A  _ realistic  _ stupid joke, he realized, hands coming down to pat his body down, eyes widening as he felt a body that wasn´t his. Any of his doubts disappeared as he frantically tried to feel for something that was his. 

Instead of his normally flat chest and stomach he felt- oh god- something round and…. squishy. He didn't even want to  _ look  _ down. Sighing, he turned his gaze away from the mirror. He wasn´t going to hide in your dorm for however long this…. thing lasted. So he might as well get dressed for a long day of everyone else´s bullshit. 

“How the hell does this even  _ work _ ?” you groaned, holding up the necktie and suit jacket. The collar of the shit you were wearing as confusing, too. Why was it so… tight around your neck? What was the  _ point _ ?

“Fuck it,” you muttered, deciding to forgo the needless accessories and just wear… shit, what  _ would  _ you even wear? Byakuya didn´t own anything non fancy and ridiculously expensive. Should you just leave the collar unbuttoned and go with only the shirt and pants? No, Byakuya would probably be upset… but if he's in  _ your  _ body, what could he even do?

Hanging the suit jacket back up and unbuttoning the shirt collar to the point where you could actually breathe, you walked out of your- no, Byakuya´s- dorm. 

You tried to make yourself smaller as you walked to the cafeteria, your back hunching as you looked down at your feet. Something Byakuya would never do even in a million years, but hey, what could you say? You weren't him, you were only inhabiting his body. 

“Byakuya?” oh, dear fuck. “What are you-” 

“Shut up,” you hissed at Makoto, realizing with a slight struggle that he was under you, and not near your height. “You know that bodyswap thing? Yeah, that’s what happened.” Makoto nodded, and with a bit more explanation, he let you go to breakfast, shaking off the weirdness of Byakuya with your personality.

The next week  _ sucked.  _ You and Byakuya agreed on a few ground rules, i.e. keeping each other’s rooms clean, walking with each other to breakfast, showering daily despite how uncomfortable you were, and… no touching yourself. 

It was getting harder by the day. It’s not like you were a perv of anything! You were just… horny. The stress of the last week has been taking a toll on you, and sexual release would be your only remedy. Plus, you were kind of… interested. In what it would feel like. 

It had to be around midnight on the ninth day where you finally caved in and decided to touch yourself. You knew you would feel disgusted with yourself afterwards, and that you would probably cave in and tell Byakuya what you’ve done later, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care in the moment. 

You stripped yourself, getting up and turning the lights back on. Byakuya’s dick was… shiny? It was red, and almost painfully hard, and with a grin you realized that you basically made yourself hard. Wait, was that even something to be proud of?

“A-ah,” you choked on a moan as you touched the tip lightly. Your thighs started to shake as you spit in your hand, gingerly grasping the shaft. Throwing your head back, you started to move your hand up and down, finding a pace that you enjoyed. 

And enjoy it, you did. Your bottom lip trembled as you tried to hold your moans and groans- which sounded damn near  _ heavenly  _ in Byakuya’s voice- back. Squeaks managed to make their way past your lips, though, so you bit down on your hand. A stupid mistake, really. But you didn’t realize it then.

Meanwhile, Byakuya was struggling to keep his composure. He had agreed to the rules, and he was expected to follow them but it was hard to ignore the throbbing in his-your?- sleep shorts. Butterflies engulfed his stomach, and his thighs twitched with every pang between his legs.

With a huff, he decided to at least  _ try  _ to alleviate the discomfort. The pangs got worse- to the point of pain- as he pulled the shorts down his legs. Allowing his… vagina free. God, that word sounded so weird. 

Looking down, Byakuya noticed the liquid that covered the lips and his inner thighs.  _ What a pain,  _ he thought as he got to work. His hand- no, your hand- shakily started to find the clitoris, his mouth moving to form an ‘O’ shape as he found the nerve. 

Byakuya clamped his hand over his mouth as he worked circles over the little but, applying pressure when he needed more and lessening it when it became too much. He threw his head back, squirming from the overwhelming sensation of pleasure ricocheting throughout his body. 

“Fuck,” he muttered, his post-orgasmic clarity making him realize some...not-so-great things. What had he  _ done?  _

The two of you avoided one another for the next few days, too embarrassed to look the other in the eye. It was easy to ignore the problem, too. You had no real reason to come out of your rooms, and you could play off your reluctance to socialize with the others as a fear of death, ot even blame it on this stupid body swapping situation. 

But the two of you couldn’t run from each other forever. It was almost embarrassing how you saw each other again, too. 

Monokuma had called all of the remaining students into the auditorium, declaring that something was a matter. And with a sick grin on his stupid little stuffed face, he announced that the chapter was over, and that he was satisfied with your reactions to the motive. A new motive would be introduced, one he had yet to come up with. 

The next day didn’t feel the same. You woke up in your body, thank god, but you just didn’t  _ feel  _ right. Was it guilt? Were you feeling  _ guilt  _ over breaking the rules you and Byakuya created? Or were you just uncomfortable in your own skin now?

The feeling ate you up for days on end, and even as the new motive was introduced and new stresses were placed on your shoulders, it wouldn’t go away. It sat permanently in your stomach, the feeling of dread accompanying it. 

The feeling became too much, though, and soon you found yourself at Byakuya’s dorm in the middle of the night. 

Knocking, you silently prayed that he was awake. It would be better if you got it over with now, and not wait until the morning, when you regain your senses. 

You squirmed as the door opened slowly, revealing a very tired and  _ very  _ much annoyed Byakuya. “Hey, could I-” you rushed forward, watching as he started to close the door in your face. 

“Let me explain!” your voice quietening, you uttered your next words with a sigh. “I broke one of our rules. When we were… you know.” 

“Come in.”

With rushed sentences, you explained what you had done, too scared of his reaction to even try making sense. When you were finished, Byakuya merely nodded, starting to push you out of the room. 

“Are you not even gonna address it?” you demanded, stopping yourself in your tracks. He shook his head, muttering something. 

“I did it too,”  _ what?  _ Did you hear that right? 

“I-”

“Now go.” without another word, you left, more confused than you were before. 

  
  
  
  


THE ENDING IS SO BAD LMAOOOO but its okay bc i rlly like it absdjfghj


	6. maki w/ hanahaki

request: hey so i saw open requests and

could i request maki with hanahiki disease but she doesn't tell s/o about it and ends up sick and starts coughing blood

(basically like how kaito got the virus)

i misinterpreted this really badly BUT i wrote a lil fic thingy so i hope it makes up for it lolz

tws: v//mit!! pls dont read if ur triggered by that <3

maki didn’t sign up for this. all the pain and the suffering- she didn’t sign up for this at _all._

she was an assassin, sure, but no amount of training could prepare her for the pain in her heart whenever you walked past her, or the pain in her lungs as she hacked up the carnations- as red as her eyes.

maki didn’t sign up for the way her stomach fluttered every time you looked in her direction. she didn’t sign up for the way her stomach would later contract as she hunched over a toilet, vomiting up those stupid fucking _flowers._

she also didn’t sign up for the way jealousy reared its ugly head when she saw you interacting with one of your classmates. she _definitely_ didn’t sign up for the way her feelings for you pierced her heart and only made the vines in her lungs grow tighter and tighter.

maki didn’t sign up for a lot of things,but she definitely didn’t sign up for falling in love with you.

i hate this BUT i hope u enjoyed absjdhfgjk ty for requesting <33


End file.
